villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Glimmer
Glimmer is the tertiary antagonist from The Hunger Games, the first book of the trilogy of the same name. She is 17-year-old tribute from District 1, alongside with her district partner Marvel. She was portrayed by Leven Rambin. Description Glimmer is tall, with emerald green eyes and long blond hair. During her interview, she wears gold and provocative clothes which obviously makes her many sponsors. She seems to be very skilled in archery in the movie, in opposite of the book. History Glimmer comes District 1 and has been training for her entire life to win the Hunger Games. At age 17, she obviously volunteers for the 74th Games and travels with her district partner Marvel to the Capitol. During the opening ceremonies, he and Glimmer wear bright and studded clothes, representing their district industry, luxury. During the training, Glimmer soon joins other Career Tributes - Marvel, Cato and Clove and spends much time with them. At the end, she receives a training score of 9 when she shows her archery (although they are poor in the book) and knife skills to the Gamemakers. Her tribute token, a ring, is confiscated before she enters the arena, as it has a hidden poisoned spike. In the arena, she alliances with other Careers to kill the rest of tributes. Glimmer stabs two opponents, the District 6 female and District 9 female, to death with a knife in the Cornucopia bloodbath. The District 6 male then attempts to kill her when she screams and Cato comes to help her, killing the boy. Glimmer then takes a bow with arrows Katniss wants, making her disappointment. Later, Glimmer and the other Careers are joined by Peeta and, in the book, the District 3 male and the District 4 female as well. Together, they walk through the arena, killing other tributes. When they find the District 8 female, Cato gives his sword to Glimmer who injuries the girl heavily, but it is Peeta who kills her definitely. The Careers then chase Katniss up a tree and Glimmer attempts to climb up to get her, but is too heavy. She then offers Cato her bow, but he refuses and unsuccessfully tries to climb up himself, so she shoots an arrow to Katniss herself, but luckily misses. When Katniss grabs the arrow and taunts Glimmer, the furious girl agrees with Peeta to stay under the tree until Katniss climbs down. While Careers are sleeping, Katniss manages to throw down a tracker jackers nest on them. Shocked at the sudden attack, everyone runs into the nearest lake, but Glimmer and the District 4 female aren't able to. Glimmer screams hysterically for help until the poison from jaskers' stings starts working, causing her to have severe hallucinations. Unfortunately for Glimmer, her death is very slow. When Katniss finally dares to climb down, she can't recognize Glimmer anymore, as the venom bloated her body grotesquely and her plum-sized stings are oozing green pus. However, she keeps holding her bow and arrows strongly even when she is dead and Katniss has to break her fingers to get the weapon. Gamemakers later use Glimmer's eyes for one of their Wolf Mutts which has silky-blonde fur, shining emerald eyes and the number "1" on its jeweled collar. Once Katniss recognizes her, she shoots the Mutt dead with an arrow. Known victims * District 6 female - stabbed with a knife (Cornucopia bloodbath) * District 9 female - stabbed with a knife (Cornucopia bloodbath) * District 8 female - severely injured with a sword (in the movie only) Trivia * Her name means "glint". It is because children from District 1 have funny names. * She appears to be a romantic attachment to Cato in the movie. Cato saves her during the Bloodbath and they offer weapons to each other to kill other tributes. They also sleep together under the Katniss' tree. * Marvel and she both receive training score of 9. They are also both killed by Katniss, although Glimmer actually dies due tracker jackers. * She is also the first Career to die. * In the film, her eyes are dark blue instead of green. Category:Bullies Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Athletic Villains Category:Fighter Category:In love villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Rivals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Outright Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side